This invention relates to cargo securing devices for vehicles and more particularly to an auxiliary clamp that attaches to a cargo clamp.
There are many devices known for securing cargo. A common problem has been the bracing of cargo in a container when the cargo does not completely fill the container. Without being properly braced, any movement of the container can cause the cargo to shift about inside the container thereby causing damage to both the cargo and container.
Often a load of cargo will include items of varying shapes and sizes. Therefore, the brace should be adjustable to effectively secure the cargo to the container regardless of the size, shape, or manner of packing these individual cargo items.
Significant problems are often encountered when transporting goods in the cargo bed of a truck. This cargo may typically include square or rectangular articles such as boxes, cylindrical articles, or relatively thin articles such as wood, mattresses, or the like. Oftentimes these articles are stacked on top of pallets of varying sizes. Most cargo trailers are designed to accommodate a plurality of pallets containing material. The trailer is loaded in such a way that two pallets of material are loaded side-by-side, with additional pallets of material running the length of the cargo bed in the same configuration.
Various conventional bracing devices have been disclosed. Virtually all are designed to prevent the load from shifting in a front-to-back direction. The majority of said prior art is designed to be positioned laterally across the inside of the vehicle, and abutting the material. However, these conventional braces have several common defects. The most significant defect being their inability to effectively brace loads from lateral movement. When positioned against two pallets of material closest to the rear of the vehicle, these conventional braces are effective in securing the material from movement in a backward direction. However, the pallets of material are kept from shifting laterally solely by the wall of the vehicle and the other pallet of material that is positioned laterally against it. When one pallet is removed, a gap then exists in the space from where the pallet was removed. The conventional bracing devices will still prevent front-to-back movement, but lateral movement can occur because of the open space left from the removal of the other pallet of material. This invention aides in the prevention of said lateral movement.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,404 to Stewart et al, 1992, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,762 to Stewart et al, 1992, there is disclosed an adjustable brace for securing certain loads from lateral movement. However, these are designed to accommodate smaller vehicles, require a complete track system, and utilize a screw type of securing system.